dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Anat
|alias = |epithet = |universe = 1st Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Shinling |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Genderless |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Chris Burnett |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink =Iwen |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS078 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = *Kai-Kai |tools = *Potara }} is the Kaiōshin of the 1st Universe, who alongside the Hakaishin Iwen upkeeps the order in their respective universe. Background Due to the fact that Anat is a Kaiōshin he was born from a Golden fruit that births Shinlings that are capable of becoming a Kaiōshin, which Anato achieved. Personality Appearance Abilities As a member of the Shinling race, he has God Ki and has an extraordinarily long lifespan. Because Anato was born of the golden fruit Anato has the ability to live much longer than those born from the normal fruits.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume Anat also has the capability to teleport transversely to any part of the Twelve Universes with Kai-Kai. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Anat was one of the Kaiōshin present for the Zen Exhibition Match, alongside life-link Hakaishin, Iwen and the Angel guide, Martinu. Anat was summoned by the Grand Priest to attend the opening match of the Tournament of Power. Where he and the other universe spectate the battles between the 9th Universe and 7th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 In midst of the battle the Grand Priest reveals that his universe is the highest of the human levels, and thus exempt from participating in the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super episode 80 Post of the revelations Anat and the other gods have a small meeting discussing eliminating the 7th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 85 One day later, Anat and the gods of his respective universe each enter the Realm of Nothingness to spectate the Tournament of Power, where Anat and the other gods discover, in a surprise to them that the Survival Venue of the Tournament of Power is built by the Grand Priest. Where the Hakaishin test out the durability of the arena, after the small exhibition, Anat spectates the tournament, alongside the other gods.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Zamasu's quest for justice, Zamasu took advantage of all Hakaishin's life-force being intertwined with their universes Kaiōshin, and killed Anat to subsequently eliminate Iwen.Dragon Ball Super, chapter 19, page 25 Trivia *Anato's name is the japanese pronunciation of the the name of , a goddess of the west-semetic pantheons of the bronze age. Like most Kaiōshins, Anato is potentially named after a god-based terms. Rerfences Category:Kaiōshin